


安得与君相决绝

by bark14



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bark14/pseuds/bark14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By:西西里的雅痞willis环</p>
    </blockquote>





	安得与君相决绝

**Author's Note:**

> By:西西里的雅痞willis环

1)

其实Richard Armitage（以下简称为RA）是期待霍比特人第二部的拍摄的，虽然霍比特人是他拍过很辛苦的电影之一，庞大的场景，要变矮变丑的装扮，掉到水里爬雪山，不过真的是很有意思的一段旅途，况且他又是魔戒的忠实粉丝，简直有一种童年梦想成真的错觉，当然，还有那个美丽的精灵。

RA记得拍霍比特人第一部的时候只是和瑟兰迪尔匆匆见了一面，他在宝座旁边在骄傲的父王身旁，他带着随从也带着不可一世的骄傲来朝拜阿肯宝钻，RA忘不了见到林地精灵王时候的震撼：天蓝色的冰眸，精致的面部轮廓，娇嫩而菲薄的双唇，淡金色的柔顺长发，眉毛虽带些男子汉的粗豪气却并不显得突兀，反而增加了几分威严，岁月没有在瑟兰迪尔的脸上留下什么痕迹，只是雕琢的更见韵味和王者的风度威仪，一身紧身暗花银色长袍把他颀长的身材恰到好处展示出来。他记得瑟兰迪尔没有说过一句话，但千言万语都在表情中含蓄表达出来，从带着不屑的尊敬，想看到礼物的矜持，看到闪烁着明艳光彩的珠宝时候的惊喜，盒子被毫无预警关上的震惊，居然连我林地精灵王都敢欺骗戏弄的愤怒，到最后嘴角一扬你们等着瞧的凛凛寒光和不可方物的傲气。RA觉得Lee Pace（以下简称LP）真是天生的演员，表演的那么到位，又极为符合瑟兰迪尔尊贵骄傲喜欢珠宝有点小心眼的个性。那场戏没费什么力气就过了，LP很开心，导演一说停去吃饭吧，他立刻卸下了脸上岩石一般的冷峻，冰雪一般的高傲，笑的极为灿烂，径直走过来拍了拍还沉浸在瑟兰迪尔震撼人心的美貌中的RA的肩膀，“索林，本王赐宴还愣着干什么，真没礼貌！”RA身子一颤，脸色有些发红，不好意思笑起来，反手握住LP纤细的手，“一起去吧！”“真是没教养的矮人，不过，挺可爱的！”LP看了看RA紧紧抓住自己的手，竟没有挣脱。

RA和LP只有两场对手戏，也不算是对手戏，互相看几眼那种，不过LP觉得剧组的布景和道具都特别好玩，后期制作也让他大开眼界，就在这里多呆几天好玩玩(大男孩好可爱有木有)，RA比他早来很久于是自告奋勇当起了他的向导，在没有戏份的时候RA超级喜欢拽着LP的手，带着大男孩一般天真淳朴又好看极了的LP到处乱跑，“你看那边，那个布景多精致呀，进去看看的”LP跑的像小鹿一样快，奔着密林就去了，RA怕他出危险，毕竟地上有很多扔着的道具，赶紧跟了过去，一把拽住LP，把他往怀里一带，让他跟着自己走。幽暗的密林此刻只有他们两个人，两人正好也玩累了，RA拉着LP坐在地上聊起天来，LP就靠着RA的胳膊侧坐着，RA只觉得全天下最美的星光落在了自己肩上，两人也不知道聊了多久，只是感觉对方都有熟悉的味道。“精灵，你饿不饿，该回去啦，一会我们去水边玩呢”LP报以一个大大的甜甜的甚至有点傻的笑容，嘴角和眉毛都弯的那么好看，RA抑制住了想亲他一下嘴角的冲动。  
到了RA水上的戏份，LP开心的坐在岸上观看，RA水里被追的惨，一身的水，造型让他别擦再给喷点水才逼真，LP赶紧抢过来喷壶，对着RA开始喷，玩的不亦乐乎，RA也微笑着欣然接受，还把头上的水趁LP不注意甩他脸上得意的笑，终于拍完了那天的戏份，每个矮人都像是从水里捞上来的老鼠一样狼狈，LP拿着大浴巾过来把RA整个抱进去，温柔让他坐下给他擦头发，RA觉得他的手很软很暖。

LP的戏份很少，于是没拍多久就要走了，剧组开了一个小小的送别宴会，大家都喝的有点多了，LP不停拿着酒杯满场跑敬酒，喝的不亦乐乎，RA也有些醉了，他趁LP过来敬酒一把拉住LP的手问他，你对我是什么印象，如此突兀的一句话让LP始料未及，他本来想冠冕堂皇的说你很帅演的很好之类的，但他也没少喝酒，于是愣头愣脑冒出来一句，原来你挺高的，也挺帅的！端着酒杯自己笑起来了，一个重心不稳，又被RA顺手一拉就倒在了RA的怀里，LP也不挣脱，傻笑的看着他，可能是RA看他的眼神越来越炙热，LP下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢的开口说，索林不觉得这样很失礼吗，放开本王吧，于是挣扎着要坐起来，才发现手脚都软的要命，神智也不清楚，他蹭了蹭RA的胸口，嘴唇凑到他耳边轻声说，扶我起来，柔软的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着RA的耳垂，RA觉得全身像过了电一样狂喜的颤抖，他一把搂过LP修长的腰身，往怀里一带，顺手拿起一件衣服给他披上，跟剧组的其他人打个招呼，就搂着LP回住处了，LP真的是喝多了，一直在甜甜的笑，有点卷曲的头发就那么蹭着RA的脖颈，嘴角弯成一个好看的弧度，“有没有人跟你说过你笑起来的样子美极了，仿佛世界都要融化在你的笑靥里了，仿佛时间都静止了，仿佛阳光照在身上那么温暖那么安心”RA低声在LP耳边耳语，好不容易给LP扶进了房间，RA尽职尽责的把他抱到床上，于是又犯了难，他醉成这样穿着衣服怎么休息呀，可是俩人私交并不深，这样会不会冒犯人家呢，正在犹豫之际，看见LP在床上滚来滚去，自己伸手解衣服却解不开，嘴巴微微撅起来有点生气，额头上也渗出了细细的汗珠，手上的动作换成了扯衣服，可好像还是不得其法，和衣服气鼓鼓的较量。RA吞了一下口水，跪在床边低声问LP，“我帮帮你好不好？”“恩，伺候本王更衣！”LP于是放弃了和衣服可笑的较量，静静看着RA，RA觉得自己的手都颤抖了，一件一件轻轻把衣服放在床边，解开最后一件单衣了，RA的手不听使唤的摸上了LP的胸口，好光滑的皮肤，白皙泛着珠光，胸前两颗红点点缀的娇俏可人，整个胸膛正随着主人的呼吸而规律起伏，RA即使现在想来也觉得自己是着了魔，竟然俯下身一口咬住他胸前的红点，力气并不大，舌尖温柔的舔过乳首，时轻时重地吮吸，LP的呼吸开始粗重起来，他想把RA的头从胸前推开，但也许是RA亮晶晶的眼睛，也许是那夜的月光太好，LP推的动作变成了抱，他揉着RA棕褐色的头发，低声呻吟着，RA似乎受到了鼓励，放开了啃咬的有些红肿的左侧乳头，嘴唇覆盖上了另一边，手指灵活的在他胸口抚摸揉搓，带着男子汉霸道感觉的吻从胸口蔓延到小腹，舌尖挑逗着LP每一处敏感的地带却点到为止，有些粗鲁的解开LP的裤子，隔着内裤亲吻着他的分身，双手带着有点粗糙的手套摩擦着LP柔嫩的大腿内侧和腹股沟区，LP的身子弓起来了，他一把抓住RA的肩膀，声音也浸了情欲含糊不清的说，“给我，给我！”“什么，大王，我听不清，麻烦您说清楚一点！”RA坏心的轻咬了下他的分身，吮吸起来，“啊，”LP身子紧紧绷了起来，“给我，把你给我！”“那我就恭敬不如从命了！”RA迫不及待扯下他的内裤，内裤上黏糊糊沾了LP前端渗出来的精液，LP的分身毫无遮拦展现在了RA眼前，他一口含住叫嚣着半硬的分身，舌尖有技巧的划过他的龟头，却不给释放，一手上在LP大腿内侧重重抚摸，一手揉搓着LP的睾丸，LP觉得自己涨的不行快要到达高潮了，但RA腾出一只手摁住他分身前端的小孔，舔着他的耳朵低声说，我们一起好吗，于是抹了一把精液，开始一根手指在他娇嫩的内壁活动，LP条件发射似的向后缩，RA捏着他龟头的手轻轻加了些力气，蛊惑一般在LP耳边私语，“配合一下好吗，不会很疼的，我保证你会很舒服的，把你交给我好不好”LP神智已经很混乱了，他似懂非懂点点头，RA插入了第三根手指，耐着性子反复扩张了肠道不想伤害LP,“我进来了，你忍一下，只疼一下好不好，后面会很舒服的，乖”，RA把LP修长的双腿架在了自己宽阔的肩膀上，一个挺身挺进了LP隐秘的洞穴，“啊，好痛！”LP下意识向后躲，RA扶住他的腰向前继续一顶，深深插进了LP的身体，LP扭动着身体喘着粗气，”你放松一点宝贝，要不我们都会很辛苦的”，RA轻轻拍着LP的臀部，又含上了他的乳头安抚的舔着，“你准备好了吗，我要试着动一动”，RA开始慢慢抽动起来，俩人结合处慢慢渗出了白色的液体，发出靡靡之音，LP觉得又最初的疼痛渐渐变得酥麻变成了一种享受，他揽过RA的脖颈有气无力的说，“一起呀”，于是两人一起达到了高潮，LP觉得内壁一阵震颤，RA小腹上一片白浊，RA伏在LP颈窝里喘着大气，两人的汗水浸湿了头发，也许是酒精的作用，LP咬住RA的嘴唇，开始吻起来，双手紧紧缠住他宽阔的后背，“给我，给我”，两人也不知道一夜究竟是怎样混乱的过来的。当第二天的太阳照得屋里发亮，RA的手机响的震天的时候，两人才迷迷糊糊醒过来，LP惊呆了，他的确不太清楚昨天夜里究竟是怎么回事，唯一提醒他的是全身一片一片的吻痕和一动就疼的皱眉的腰，RA咳嗽了一声，直接把他抱进了浴室，LP像一只小猫一样任由RA摆布，今天RA还有一场戏要拍，他把LP清洗干净之后订了餐放在床头，“等下我回来送你去机场，你再休息一下哦！”可是等RA回来的时候，屋子已经空了，没有任何字体，没有任何留言，服务生说看见一位身材高大的先生瘸着腿以奇怪的姿势拎着行李已经走了，此后RA给他发短信打电话都没再有音讯。

RA很想念那个笑的没心没肺的大男孩了。


End file.
